Hide and Seek
by Subishi
Summary: Just a one short short story on a summer nights game of Hide and Seek


Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own these characters or anything else from 'Good Omens' by the wonderfully talented and incredibly amusing Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett! Although my how I wish I did.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: This is a one shot, although it was really written for a school assignment - we were supposed to create a short story that took place in just a few moments, no more than a couple of minutes. I'd just finished the delightful book whose characters I'd used and so I wrote it. Nothing more than a silly game really, but please read, and if you feel like it R&R to make me happy, hehe n_n.  
  
By Subishi  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
With a burst of speed, he jumped a small hillock and landed on his stomach behind a bush. Panting heavily, in a strained way as he tried to hold his breath steady, a stray lanky brown piece of hair was pushed back out of his eyes, and he took a quick glance around. Not that the dim, dusky light afforded him much of a view, but his ears were sharp enough to let him be pretty sure no one was around -- yet. He tucked his legs up and pushed himself slowly off the ground into a crouching position, moving as silently as possible, knowing the slightest sound could give him away, and then it'd all be over.  
  
He was finally able to force himself to breathe normally, and once again pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes- He had to be aware of his surroundings at all times, able to sense the drop of a pin. Of course his nerves were worn raw, but he had to keep going, for the sake of the others. The others.the others were probably taken by now.If that was the case, it was all up to him, and he wouldn't let them down. He knew he was hidden well, so he sat down, focused and tried to calm down.  
  
First thing first, he had to sort out his mind. He was well seasoned in this kind of situation, and he knew that someone with unorganized thoughts would perish. The others hadn't gotten as far as him, making them more likely for capture.He was hidden in a spot that was both not the most obvious or least obvious, making it hard for the enemy to track him.Most likely he could stay hidden here for quite awhile before they got too close, and he'd have to move. When he did, he knew a spot not far; easy to travel to, that would hide him well in the quickly falling darkness. His mind at peace, his body relaxed. He took the time to tie up the black lace on one shoe, pulled his shirt closer to him, bending his head down, hoping his hair and clothes would obscure his pale skin, which could be his doom. With nothing still within hearing distance, he looked around.  
  
The light was almost completely gone now, but a thin new moon and a bright spattering of stars provided enough light to see by. It was rough terrain, the hilly landscape covered in tough grass, and small vines that seemed to come out of nowhere and grab at your shoes, the likes of which had caused him to trip more than once. The place was basically barren of anything higher than the grass, except for a few small bushes, like the one he was hiding behind. The only other things were the trees he could see out of the edge of his vision, marking the beginnings of the forest, the places where the others had been, and more than likely, were taken from. Despite the tension crackling through the air, and the importance of it all, it was a beautiful night. Because of the small moon, the stars shone brighter than ever, like the sky was spun of an invisible spider web, upon which each light shone like a drop of water. He looked at the moon while, faintly tracing out the rest of the dark circle, remembering the myths he'd heard about gods and goddesses. His eyes continued to wander, taking in the few fireflies that had started to come out. For a while he was mesmerized by their hypnotic glow, but he shook his head and reprimanded himself for getting off guard. That certain indefinable smell was in the air, of early summer, of wet grass and air that had been cooled by darkness. The whole place held a sense of ineffable beauty.  
  
A twig snapped, and his whole body stiffened. He turned an ear, holding his breath, and listening intently. This was it.It was the deciding moment.What happened now could make him a hero or destroy him.His previously organized thoughts scrambled as adrenaline rushed through him, the only thoughts now coherent were that the others were all gone and he was the only one left.There it was! The sound! There was definitely someone, or something out there, and it was moving nearer. He looked through the bush, pushing aside the leaves as far as he dared to get a better view. Taking a shallow breath, he stretched his ears and eyes to their limit.  
  
"GOTCHYA!" A voice shouted and all of a sudden a body was flung on top of him from behind.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You snuck up from behind you did! T'ain't right, it ain't, doin' it like that, an' you know it!" he said, crawling out from under the little girl sitting on the ground and smiling triumphantly. Brian brushed a piece of his ever messy brown hair away, dusted off his clothes and sniffed the sniff of someone who's pride has been hurt.  
  
"Hold up! Don't go and cry or somethin'. I din't really do anything, I just found ya." She grinned devilishly, "Cor, but was it ever a wicked find! You shoulda seen your face when I jumped on you like that, it was right hilarious it was." She laughed and scrambled into what could be called an upright position, but to call it such, the viewer would have to involve in a lot of squinting, and tilting of one's head. Pulling her thick copper braid off her shoulder, she straightened out her torn and dirty beyond recognition dress, scuffing the toe of one sandal with the other foot, which appeared to be sandal-less at the moment. "Better go an' tell th'others I won, so as we can start again." She turned and began running back towards the other two. Brian soon caught up to her, carefully running so as not to trip on those vines again.  
  
"Hey, what say we don't, Pepper. Play again I mean. We should go firefly catchin' instead! S'too dark to see anymore anyway." He smiled hopefully at her through the darkness.  
  
"You're probably right, le's go ask Adam." Brian nodded, and both continued running till they reached Adam and Wensleydale, to discuss their further adventures for the rest of the summer night. 


End file.
